


A Ribbon and Promises

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn surprises Lucy with a special New Years Eve





	A Ribbon and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two because I had two on my mind. This was a pain to end so I hope it’s okay 
> 
> Not betad. Expect errors

It takes about a week, but Flynn manages to secure a trip in the lifeboat. Agent Christopher is hesitant at first, but she relents after a thousand pretty pleases and a credible threat that he would just steal the time machine if she said no. With a promise to a return at the alert of trouble, she gives her blessing.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks sliding into her seat. 

"It's a surprise," Flynn responds lightly.

Lucy narrows her eyes slightly. "You know I hate surprises. 

Flynn pretends to be hurt. "Have I ever led you astray?" 

"Well, there was that time in New Mexico when we go-"

"Okay, that doesn't count," Flynn protests.

"It does," Lucy adjusts her straps. "I don't want to spend the new year in the hospital."

"Draga," he pecks her nose. "You won't. Trust me."

Lucy eyes him suspiciously but finishes securing her belt without additional protest. He watches her close her eyes preparing for take off when he sets course.

"You're a terrible driver," Lucy mutters after they've landed.

"I used auto pilot," he retorts.

Lucy shakes her head. "Rufus is better." Flynn rolls his eyes helping Lucy from the machine as she stares at the world around them. "You've taken us to the middle of nowhere."

"Well, I couldn't exactly park the lifeboat on main street," he answers reaching back into the machine for a large bag and backpack.

"Okay," she crosses her arms. "So, where are we?"

"My home," Flynn shrugs. "Well, it will be in about 150 years."

Lucy laughs astonished. "We're in Croatia?” 

Flynn nods. "Or what will be modern Croatia. My home will sit about 100 yards from where we stand. My grandfather built it." he frowns suddenly. "I have a lot of good memories in that home.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucy squeezes his hand. “You must miss her.”

Flynn rolls his shoulders. “We’ve all lost something in this war.”

“But you’ve lost everything," Lucy looks up at him with sad eyes. 

"Not everything," Flynn answers softly, and he doesn't miss the blush that creeps on her cheeks and the shy smile she slips him.

Lucy runs her fingers through her hair. "So, Flynn, what do you have planned for us?"

"Well, I packed a picnic and a few board games. Champagne of course," he then points off into the distant. "And then in a couple hours, if the history reports are correct, we should see fireworks out about that way."

"I didn't know they had fireworks for New Years back then," Lucy marvels.

"They didn't," Flynn confesses. "It's not New Years. Not here anyway but I thought we could spend what is _our_ new years taking in some historic fireworks from my hometown."

Lucy grins at him. "I love it.” 

"Good," he pecks her lips softly and moves to prepare their picnic.

Lucy compliments his dinner later as they eat, and he warms at that. Then she laughs and teases him as they act out charades. It's a little comical with just the two of them, but Flynn thinks no one has ever had more fun. By the time the fireworks begin, Lucy is snuggled firmly into his side wrapped in blankets.

"This has been a wonderful evening," Lucy says as the sky stills. 

"I'm glad you liked it," he replies softly kissing the top of her head.

Lucy plays at his shirt. "We should sneak out more often."

"Well, we didn't exactly sneak out." 

"Next time then," she grins mischievously and plants a kiss on his lips. "I hear you're great at stealing time machines."

Flynn snorts. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I asked you, didn't I?" she raises her eyebrows. "I could have asked someone else, but I didn't. I knew you'd get the job done."

Flynn nods slowly tongue running across his teeth. "Despite everything, I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Lucy answers.

Flynn watches her for a long time before untangling from her arms. "Hey, listen, I've got something for you." He reaches in his bag and turns back to see Lucy staring at with curiosity. Flynn takes a sharp breath and holds out a small burgundy ribbon. "I love you, Lucy. You're everything to me, and I can't imagine a future without you in it. I don't want too. I know we can't marry, not really. I'm still a wanted terrorist, and Emma won't stop searching for you until I, we take her out. But if you're okay with it and if you want me too, I'd like to commit to you."

Lucy pulls him into a hug burying her face in his neck. "Oh, Flynn, I've been waiting so long for you to ask."

Flynn leans back to look at her. "Really?"

She nods wiping tears from her eyes. "I didn't know, wasn't sure this was something you wanted."

His heart breaks. "Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't love you."

"No, no, no," Lucy protests placing kisses across his face. "Everyone knows you love me. I meant marriage."

Flynn smiles. "I wish I could give you the wedding you deserve."

Lucy shakes her head. "All I want is you, here with me. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Good," he smirks. "Because that's all I got you."

Lucy slaps his arm lightly. "Good thing you're cute, pal." she holds out her hand. "Now, my ring?" Flynn ties the ribbon on her finger placing a soft kiss on her hand. "It's beautiful."

"As are you," Flynn replies, and the grin she gives him is brighter than all the diamonds he has ever seen.


End file.
